onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwright
}} A is a carpenter who works specifically on ships. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship. Most pirates need them for repair and general maintenance of their ships. Other ships often have them as well. Shipwright Tools Even Shipwrights have shipbuilding tools that can be used as a weapons * Hammers: use normally to nail the ship and pound down the peg. Tilestone used a giant hammer against Blueno. * Chisel: a blade with 2 sharp edges use to scrap a wood. Kaku used them against Luffy. * Log: a giant log used by a shipwright to slam Mikazuki on the back. * Saw: Kaku used it to slash Mikazuki's pirate crew. * Ropes: Paulie uses ropes in combat. Shipwright Jobs A shipwright is a person who is responsible for the design, construction, and/or repair of ships, boats, and other marine vessels including: * Merchant ships: cargo ships, container ships * Passenger/vehicle ships: ferries, cruise ships * Warships: frigates, battleships, caravels * Submarines and underwater vehicles * Work-boats: fishing boat * Yachts and other recreational craft (wavers) Shipwrights in One Piece The very first shipwright to appear in the series was Nugire Yainu; who was a shipwright for the Black Cat Pirates five years ago. He was hypnotized to believe that he was Kuro as Yainu resembles him. He was executed in Shells Town. The second shipwright to appear (but the first one to appear in the present) was a goldfish Fishman named Kaneshiro who appeared as a common background character in the Arlong Park Arc. He served as Arlong's shipwright. During the Jaya Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates noticed that the Going Merry was falling apart, but it's not until after the Skypiea Arc at the beginning of the Long Ring Long Land Arc that Luffy decided to recruit a shipwright for the crew. When they arrived at Long Ring Long Land island they met Foxy. Luffy wanted to find a shipwright from his crew of 500. The Fanged Toad Pirates have an unnamed shipwright. Sonieh, Donovan, and Gina are also shipwrights. Luffy did not choose one of these three. They arrived at Water 7, famous for its shipwright business and all the great shipwrights. At Water 7, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy journey to Dock 1 to meet the Galley-La shipwrights and their president Iceburg. They tried to get the Going Marry repaired but the ship was irreparably damaged so the Straw Hat Pirates were faced with the tough decision that they either sink with the ship or buy another one. Meanwhile, Usopp wandered off with 200,000,000 and got mugged by the Franky Family, who's leader is Franky (the future shipwright of the crew). Back at the Franky House, Franky and his family celebrated the theft of the 200,000,000 and prepared to leave, but the wounded Usopp broke in and clashed with Franky and his family. Usopp was beaten up by Franky and his family before being thrown out. Franky then left with the Square Sisters to St. Poplar Island to buy the Adam Wood. After Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper raid the Franky House to avenge Usopp (who is laying on the ground outside the Franky House), Luffy made the sorrowful decision to purchase a new ship. This decision enraged Usopp, so he later quit the crew and dueled Luffy over the ship. Meanwhile, Franky returned from St. Poplar only to see his house in ruins. Enraged, he swore to fight Luffy, which he does the next day. During the Water 7/Enies Lobby Arc, many things begin to happen, so the search for the shipwright was put on hold while Luffy and his crew set out to rescue Robin. Franky also helped out, providing many hints that show he will be the next crew member. List of Shipwrights in the Series * Nugire Yainu (Deceased; Black Cat Pirates) * Kaneshiro (Incarcerated; Arlong Pirates) * Foxy Pirates: ** Gina ** Sonieh ** Donovan * Galley-La Company: ** Iceburg (Formerly apprentice of Tom's Workers; Mayor of Water 7; President) ** Paulie (Vice-President) ** Tilestone ** Peeply Lulu ** Kaku (Disguise; CP9 assassin) ** Rob Lucci (Disguise; CP9 assassin) * Tom (Deceased; Head of Tom's Workers) * Franky (Formerly apprentice of Tom's Workers; Formerly head of the Franky Family; Straw Hat Pirates) References Site Navigation Category:Occupations